To inhibit a tube or tubeless tire from flattening when punctured or when leaks form, the prior art provides a wide variety of liquid sealants. These liquid sealants are normally introduced into the cavity of the tire and prove exemplary for sealing small leaks and punctures that could otherwise cause the tire to flatten. Skilled artisans have devoted considerable attention toward apparatus and methods for introducing sealing liquids into a tire in deflated and inflated conditions. Many of these sealing liquids for tires contain solids, such as fibers, to help in the sealing process. These solids have an adverse affect on many pumping systems. The solids can clog the check valves and collect in areas of the pump chamber thereby making the dosage per pump cycle inaccurate. Thus, the solids require frequent cleaning of the pump system. In addition, the pump systems experience wear during use. The amount of wear will vary with the type of pump system. Thus, the best pump system for a fiber filled sealing liquid would be easily cleaned and/or replaced.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide improved methods for introducing a sealing liquid or other liquids such as a lubricant, a coolant, a balancing liquid, a ballast liquid or any other liquid into a tire in an inflated or pressurized condition all the way down to a non-pressurized condition.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved method for introducing a liquid into a tire in an inflated or pressurized condition that is easy and inexpensive to implement.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved method for introducing a liquid into a tire in an inflated or pressurized condition that is highly efficient.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved method for introducing a liquid into a tire in an inflated or pressurized condition with an apparatus that is easy and inexpensive to construct.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved method for introducing a liquid into a tire in an inflated or pressurized condition that utilizes peristaltic movement of liquid.
It is still a further provision of the present invention to decrease the frustration commonly associated with existing methods of introducing a liquid into a tire in an inflated or pressurized condition.
It is yet still a further provision of the present invention to provide a new and improved method for introducing a liquid into a tire in an inflated or pressurized condition that utilizes a device that has no check valves, gears or other parts that can be clogged by fibers present in most liquids.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved method for introducing a liquid into a tire in an inflated or pressurized condition that utilizes a self-contained device that can be easily moved and that can deliver liquid against pressures.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved method for introducing a liquid into a tire in an inflated or pressurized condition that utilizes a device that is easy and inexpensive to maintain.
It is yet still another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved method for introducing a liquid into a tire in an inflated or pressurized condition that is highly reliable and exemplary for delivery very accurate dosages of liquid.